


Hey, Hamilton, Be More Chill! (BMC + Hamilton Texting)

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Also I meant 6 SQUIPs because I'm including Book!SQUIP and Play!SQUIP as well, Alternate Universe - College/University, As there are 4 SQUIPs heere the sexualities are all different, Asexual Aaron Burr, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Eliza Schuyler, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Dustin Kropp is a gay boi, F/M, Gay James Madison, Gay John Laurens, Gay Michael Mell, Gay Thomas Jefferson, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, Lesbian Christine Canigula, Lesbian Jenna Rolan, M/M, Marquis de Lafayette Speaks French, Mom Friend Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Multi, Oh and one of the SQUIPs is trans, Pansexual Brooke Lohst, Pansexual Chloe Valentine, Pansexual Hercules Mulligan, Pansexual Jake Dillinger, Pansexual Marquis de Lafayette, Pansexual Peggy Schuyler, Why isn't Trans Jeremy Heere's Squip an actual tag?, Why isn't that an actual tag yet either, asexual angelica schuyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: Crazy things happen in a crazy group chat! Oh, and everyone's (cool) in college
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula/Jenna Rolan, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere's Squip/Dustin Kropp, Jeremy Heere's Squip/Jeremy Heere's Squip, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Kudos: 11





	1. Whose idea was this?

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames:
> 
> Boyf-Jeremy Heere  
> Riend-Michael Mell  
> totallybi-Rich Goranski  
> totallyboss-Jake Dillinger  
> bimyself-Christine Canigula  
> tea-Jenna Rolan  
> pinkberry-Brooke Lohst  
> valentinesday-Chloe Valentine  
> bored-River (Two River!SQUIP)  
> bluejay-Jason (Broadway!SQUIP)  
> gayoblongpill-Sal (Revival!SQUIP)  
> trans_brit-London (West End!SQUIP)  
> asexualboi-Ned (Book!SQUIP)  
> tables-Shane (Play!SQUIP)  
> gayboi-Dustin Kropp  
> Nonstop-Alexander Hamilton  
> totallygay-John Laurens  
> mom-Lafayette  
> pan_tailor-Hercules Mulligan  
> talkless-Aaron Burr (sir)  
> uh_france-Thomas Jefferson  
> cough-James Madison  
> idontneedurlove-Angelica Schuyler  
> helpless-Eliza Schuyler  
> margarita_not_margaret-Peggy Schuyler  
> dad-George Washington  
> Cupcakes-Martha Washington  
> schuylerdad-Philip Schuyler

_**Boyf created the chat "Intro"** _

_**Boyf added 27 people to the chat** _

Boyf: Good evening

mom: It's 10 am, Monsieur Heere -_-

Boyf: Uh...where I am, it's the evening. Where are you?

mom: France. Also, go back to bed! It's 4 AM in New Jersey

Boyf: Nope!

Riends: Why are you awake anyways?

bored: Jeremy, the French lady is right. Go back to sleep

mom: I'm a man -_-

bored: Why is your username mom then?

mom: Because I'm the mom friend of all my friends

bored: Oh

trans_brit: Hate to break it to you, but it's 9 am where I am, because I live in London

mom: You're one time zone behind me XD

trans_brit: I know

mom: Also, thank you for letting us know you're trans! We all support you no matter what!

trans_brit: Thanks!

Nonstop: Uh...who are these people?

Boyf: Oh yeah! I made this chat to introduce ourselves and also get to know each other! I'm Jeremy Heere, and I'm bi

Nonstop: Join the club! I'm Alexander Hamilton, and I'm also bi!

totallybi: Rich Goranski. Bi

helpless: Elizabeth Schuyler. Bi

tables: Just call me Shane. Bi

bluejay: My actual first name is Jason, but call me Jay. Bi

Riends: Michael Mell. Gay

totallygay: John Laurens. Gay

uh_france: Thomas Jefferson. Gay

cough: James Madison. Gay

gayboi: Dustin Kropp. Gay

trans_brit: Call me London. Gay and transgender female to male

gayoblongpill: Call me Sal. Gay

totallyboss: Jake Dillinger. Pan

pinkberry: Brooke Lohst. Pan

valentinesday: Chloe Valentine. Pan

pan_tailor: Hercules Mulligan. Pan

margarita_not_margaret: Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler. Pan

mom: Marie Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert Du Motier De La Fayette, Marquis De Lafayette. Pan

bored: Call me River. Pan

bimyself: Christine Canigula. Lesbian

tea: Jenna Rolan. Lesbian

talkless: Aaron Burr, sir. Asexual

idontneedurlove: Angelica Schuyler. Asexual

asexualboi: Call me Ned. Asexual

schuylerdad: Philip Schuyler. Asexual

Nonstop: Are the Washingtons straight?

dad: No. I'm actually pansexual

Cupcakes: I'm bi

trans_brit: Wait, why is your username cupcakes? Do you like cupcakes, or does your husband often call you cupcakes?

Cupcakes: Both

gayoblongpill: I also love cupcakes! I just don't eat them very often

trans_brit: Same here

bored: *heere

Boyf: Okay, would you not?!

Nonstop: XD

totallyboss: Guys, check this out!

totallyboss: (pic)

Nonstop: Oh! That's so cool!

totallygay: Could be gayer XD

mom: Guys, you ALL should be sleeping

gayboi: Nope!

gayoblongpill: Nopeity nope!

mom: By the way, London, did you have surgery yet?

trans_brit: I don't have the money for that

mom: Understandable. Those types of surgeries are really expensive

trans_brit: Yeah...

Nonstop: Definitely. Not that I'm trans

mom: Monsieur Hamilton, go back to sleep

Nonstop: YOU'RE NOT MY MOM! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

mom: ...

_**26 people went offline** _

mom: Well, igtg. See you all in Columbia College next week!

_**mom went offline** _

trans_brit: See you all soon!

_**trans_brit went offline** _


	2. Private chat: mom and trans_brit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette and London chat a day before the first day of college

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka, two bois being silly

_**Private Chat: mom and trans_brit** _

mom: Bonjour!

trans_brit: Hello!

mom: Comment ça va aujourd'hui?

trans_brit: ???

mom: Je veux mieux te connaître!

trans_brit: I'm sorry. I don't speak that much French

mom: Le français est ma langue maternelle, mais l'anglais ne l'est pas

trans_brit: Ikinari doko karatomo naku nihongo ga hanasetara dō shimasu ka?

mom: What?

mom: ????

trans_brit: Hoka no gengo o hanasu hito ni konran suru no wa dono yō ni kanjimasu ka?

mom: I'm still confused...

trans_brit: Enough of that. What's up?

mom: The ceiling in the plane

trans_brit: ...what are you doing?

mom: Texting you

trans_brit: I mean, true

trans_brit: By the way, how's the flight going?

mom: It's fine. I'll be in America shortly!

trans_brit: That's good! Also, we're LITERALLY SITTING NEXT TO EACH OTHER ON THE PLANE!

mom: Does that matter? I mean, I prefer texting over talking anyway. I get really nervous whenever I actually talk to someone. Anyway. I had to fly to London before I got a plane ticket to America

trans_brit: Oh! Alright

trans_brit: Oh! I got to go!

mom: Alright! I'll talk to you soon, and by soon, I mean in a few seconds

_**mom went offline** _

_**trans_brit closed the chat** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> French Translations:  
> Comment ça va aujourd'hui?-How are you doing today?  
> Je veux mieux te connaître!-I want to get to know you better!  
> Le français est ma langue maternelle, mais l'anglais ne l'est pas-French is my first language, but English isn't  
> Japanese Translations:  
> Ikinari doko karatomo naku nihongo ga hanasetara dō shimasu ka?-How would you like it if I suddenly spoke Japanese out of nowhere?  
> Hoka no gengo o hanasu hito ni konran suru no wa dono yō ni kanjimasu ka?-How does it feel to be confused by someone speaking another language?


	3. Not A Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N from author

Okay okay okay! So I was using the BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator, and all of a sudden, during Night 1, I saw a thing (or whatever it's called) that said 'Bway SQUIP convinces London SQUIP to snuggle with him', and I just-

I somehow ship it, and all I sudden, I want this ship to become an actual thing, like a fanfiction or whatever.

I just kind of want to see the actual ship (Bway SQUIP x West End SQUIP) happen, and if it's fanfiction, it doesn't even matter what kind of fanfiction it is!

I apologize for that rabble. I just feel a bit overexcited. I hope y'all understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything HEERE!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything heere!


End file.
